Talk:Rusty Hearts Wiki
Sidebar The sidebar could really use more links. Like categories, items, characters, etc. Just edit MediaWiki:Sidebar as an admin 19:04, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : I would do it, but I don't have admin rights. Beefburger 00:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: (Edit: merging the 2 sections and slight necro of old topic) I'd rather keep it to the bare minimum. My rationale being: we can easily whip up a larger navigation page (such as the main page is already). We could also truncate the individual characters to just the link to character. Regardless of whether we truncate, I believe that important links should move closer to the top. --BryghtShadow 11:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Characters A link to the Leila page is needed next to 'Frantz / Roselle' under the 'Characters' sub-heading. I would do it myself but alas, the page is locked from editing. BlackReaperHei 22:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :If you did mean this page, then it's semi-protected, so you should be able to add what's needed? Also to note, the Contents section is a transclusion of , which also is semi-protected ^^ --BryghtShadow 16:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried editing the page but it says it is locked from editing. I tried altering it anyway but it did not work. I presume "Contents" is a template? Do you know if I would be able to edit it and if I can, where I can go to edit it? xD ::I searched "Contents" but could not find it. BlackReaperHei 21:21, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hmm, so "semi-protected" isn't what I think it is then...? O_o ("Note: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it.") If you can edit it (which I'm hoping is the case given such notes), you are correct in your presumption -- it's at Template:Contents. Sincere apologies for not being explicit with page names ^^. As for not being able to find, when searching there's the "Everything" option to search all namespaces, and the "Advanced" option to tailor to your needs. If it does turn out that you cannot edit the template, I'll have a tinker with it to include Leila. And then try to figure out this "semi-protected" status. --BryghtShadow 20:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Aha, I see what the problem was: semi-protected pages can be edited by autoconfirmed users --BryghtShadow 21:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Well, in any case, it would seen that a link has been added to the "Leila" page. xD ::::: BlackReaperHei 13:56, February 18, 2012 (UTC) : The pages are protected to keep potentially malicious users from adding links to their own website on the front page without anyone noticing. The link might stay up for a few hours, or longer and get a lot of traffic. On their site they might host a virus or trojan which could compromise your account. This goes for all content shown on the front page. 09:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC)